Kingdom Heart and The new Keyblade owners!
by Haru-ELric67
Summary: Cold:Its stupid!Don't click the button its just that stupid!Ryoki:No its not! Mom stop scaring them!


Cold looked around and cursed the day the three kings left. She and her daughter Ryoki were stuck with clean-up duty. Which acorrding to the youngest princess, Pyra wasn't so bad. Cold was second thoughts, Ryoki on the other hand was day-dreaming...

Just great. Cold thought to herself.

"RYOKI!" She yelled to the half-awake child.

Ryoki looked at her. "Uh...Hello Mother!"

"Why are you day-dreaming?" Cold asked her anger raising.

"Uh...Where are the heartless?" Ryoki asked hopping it would make her mom avoid telling the semi-letcure coming her way.

"Don't change the subject you know only those who day-dream think they can't make they're dreams come true!" Her mother told her.

"But, Mom...I can't help it...These dreams come to me and I have to figure out what they mean and who _he_-" she stopped looking at her Mom, who had rasied an eyebrow.

"Holy crap! Your falling in love with someone you see in your dreams!" She excliamed not believeing what she's hearing.

Ryoki nodded slowly. Cold threw her hands up and walked off.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD!"

Ryoki jumped as her mom screamed seeing four heartless that were _suppose_ to be sealed away. Cold backed up against a rock, Ryoki wasn't used to her mom actting like this. One of the four heartless was a girl and she had a short dress and knee-high boots on. On her face was a dark purple butterfly print around her waist was a giant bow. She smirked and looked over at Ryoki.

"That would be little Ryoki the child of the union between you and my oldest brother, Death."

Ryoki looked at her Mom. Cold had always told her that her Dad was dead. Cold's eyes were shadowed and her fist was wrapped around the hilt of her keyblade.

Suffer smiled, "Let me guess: You never told the child about her dear old daddy or what she is!"

Ryoki saw a tear fall from her mom's face that's when she lost it, "YOU FUCKING HOR! NOBODY AND I MEAN NOBODY MAKES MY MOTHER CRY! GET YOUR SLUTY LOOKING BARBIE DOLL ASS READY FOR THE MOST PAINFULL BEATING OF YOUR LIFE!"

Suffer looked at the other three with her, "We can rule out that she get's her temper from her Dad."

Ryoki noticed one of the others had a hood over they're head. They took it off and Suffer shrank back. Standing there was a man about 6"11', with jet balck hair that went down to his mid-thigh he always kept it in a low ponytail, and ruby-crimsion eyes that scared anything with a dark heart! Suffer looked back and forth bwtween him and Ryoki.

"She gets some traits from her father...except her eyes..where did she get her eyes?" Suffer said.

Cold looked up and caught her breath. She thought she would never see Death again. he walked past Suffer who looked at him.

"Hello, Ansem told us don't dweal on the pa-" she was cut off by Ryoki's keyblade slammin' into her face!

"Shut it! This is to cute!" She said wishing she had something to record this!

Cold looked up into Death's eyes and he stroked the side of her face.

"I've missed you my little fire angel." He said softly holding her to him in a loving embrace.

Cold smiled and let the tears fall. Death wipped them away one-by-one. He then turned and looked at Ryoki who had Suffer at the end of her blade.

"Make one false move lady and it's my blade meeting your blood!" Ryoki threatened.

Death looked at her and then at Cold.

"She got your ruthlessness don't even look at me." Cold said.

Death smiled and put his arm around Cold's shoulders, Ryoki jumped up and down with joy.

"I don't know what side she got the energy from." Cold said shaking her head.

"Anyone on your side with that energy."

"Not that much! But she is young, so she _should_ mellow out when she gets older hopefully not as ailent as you."

Ryoki jumped in-between her mom and dad filled with happiness. She looked up at her father, Death gave a small smile and patted her head. Suffer glared not likeing what was happening. Death, Cold and Ryoki glared back TRIPLE THREAT! causing Suffer to stand down. The two behind her were twins, both had white-blonde hair and hazel-blue eyes. The more murdious one onf the two looked at Death and sighed.

"I know you just found your long-lost family and all, but bro we got trouble.


End file.
